Skittles
by RicaIsReg
Summary: And at that moment, when I stared up at her, with bubblegum in her hair and all, I knew that she was like a pack of Skittles, she had colored my little bite- sized world.


A/N: My First Story, Criticism is welcomed! It's a little bit cheesy, and extremely mediocre. So, I apologize in advance for the little errors

Skittles

My mother, when she was still alive, used to give me a pack of Skittles whenever she collected me from school. She would always greet me with a warm embrace and ruffles my hair, then after that she would put my backpack in the trunk of the car and gently guide me into the car. And every single time I would enter it, the familiar red wrapper would always be on my seat, waiting to be eaten. Those little bite- sized candy would always bring me into a brief moment of nirvana, absolute bliss, and all my worries immediately vanish the moment the circular object would be chewed and a sudden burst of flavor came into my mouth. Skittles would brighten my day, take me away from all the wedgies, home works and the dreadful teachers. Back then, I thought Skittles were my sole way to find sunshine even in the darkest of times, until I met her.

I can still remember that faithful day in the playground. I was seven and she was six. Gleefully, I sat on a park bench, located perfectly underneath a shady tree yet still clearly seeing everything that was happening in the playground, while eating a pack of rainbow- colored Skittles. I was mid- way through the pack, when I suddenly heard a loud wail coming from the sandbox. On impulse, I quickly placed my half- eaten pack of Skittles in my front pocket and dashed to the sandbox, where I saw the most beautiful tear splashed emerald eyes I have ever seen. Her long red hair was covered in sticky pink bubblegum, and her purple dress was covered in mud, her hands clutching the mud- stained dress were scratched around and even some scratches were bleeding. Anger seeped into my veins as I looked around for the culprit who had done such a horrible thing. I scanned the whole area, until I finally found him, I glared at his beady eyes, and ran until I grabbed his shirt collar and told him those four little words that could scare the heck out of all the children in the playground.

"I'm telling your mom!"

With that said, I dropped him onto the floor and he went scurrying away yelping "I'm sorry!" as he went further and further away. The children that saw my heroic action were screaming and leaping with joy, but I didn't care for them. I quickly ran back to the sand box to stand in front of the still unnamed girl. I smiled at her, and slowly she stopped crying. I bent down until we were face to face, I pulled out my handkerchief from my left front pocket and dabbed away her tears while she just stared gob- smacked. When I was done, I stared into her puffy eyes and said:

"Are you okay? I'm Richard, what's your name?"

I was afraid that she didn't like me when she just stared at me, observing me, I think I felt myself shrink a little, probably because she thought that I looked like a moron. Then she started crying again, more softly this time whispering on and on again, "_I want my mommy."_ At first, I was frozen in my place, what am I going to do? Should I pat her back or give her a hug? But then I might get cooties, and then it hit me. I searched my pockets until I grabbed onto the red packaging and yanked it out. She looked at me again, while I grabbed her hand gently, making sure not to hit any of her scratches. I diagonally pointed downward the wrapper and out came a single yellow lemon flavored Skittle.

"This would make you feel much better, I promise!"

"O- okay."

Then she slowly placed it in her mouth, and began chewing slowly, until suddenly her eyes grew wide and a large grin spread across her face. I smiled as she placed her hand out palm facing up and said:

"MORE PLEASE!"

In the end, she ate the last of my Skittles, but at that moment, I didn't care, seeing her smile was much better than a thousand Skittles. It was almost time to go, and time was running short for us, as she had to go home. Before she left, I realized something.

"Hey! You forgot to tell me your name!"

She glanced at me and smiled her sunniest smile yet, and pecked my right cheek. She started running to her huge uncle afterwards, once she reached her uncle, she looked back at me and started waving frantically.

"_My name is Kori!"_

And at that moment, when I stared up at her, with bubblegum in her hair and all, I knew that she was like a pack of Skittles, she had colored my little bite- sized world and forever bit her way into my heart.


End file.
